


Disturbia

by ARC (TheMasterofDisguise)



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasterofDisguise/pseuds/ARC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus Stephen belongs to http://tanosan96.tumblr.com/<br/>Nathan "Nat" Goldberg belongs to http://c2ndy2c1d.tumblr.com/<br/>James "Rave" Castellanos belongs to http://eyugho.tumblr.com/<br/>Viggo Bainstale belongs to me, http://autumnrainchaos.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

“SHUT UP!” snapped Kevin, his hands around Viggo’s throat. “Stop fucking talking! All you do is talk! Talk, talk, talk, and you’ve got nothing to give us! People are fucking dying and you’re just talking!”

“Kevin, let him go! This isn’t helping anyone!” Nat exclaimed, trying to drag his best friend off the violet haired youth. “We need him and you know it!”

“Get the fuck off me, Nat!” Nathan Goldberg was shoved off Kevin Barr. The break on his grip gave Viggo a chance and soon the violet haired youth had the upper hand. He twisted his legs and got a grip on the body straddling him and flipped them around so Kevin hit the ground and Viggo was able to breathe. “Fuck you, Bainstale!”

“L-Listen,” coughed Viggo. “I know you think this is my fault.”

“BECAUSE IT IS!”

“It _isn’t_ ,” snapped Viggo in exchange. He rubbed at his throat, swallowing hard to get the feeling back. His own redheaded friend made sure he was alright. “It isn’t my fault. Something let things free!”

“Yeah, but they fucking came from _you_ ,” Kevin seethed. “And now we’re stuck in this literal nightmare with people being killed all around us! AND TO TOP IT OFF OUR FRIENDS ARE MISSING!”

“I said I’d help you find them, didn’t I?” Viggo growled.

“Fuck you, man!”

“Alright that’s quite enough, gentlemen!” Eddward Vincent picked himself up and brushed his hands free of dirt. Their situation was grave and deadly, and quite a few of their friends had disappeared when the darkness engulfed them. Now was not the time to bicker and blame anyone for anything. Carefully, he straightened his hat, brushed dirt off his clothes and grasped the strap of his bag around his shoulders. He looked at the group in front of him. It was small, but the best they had to locating their friends and getting out of here alive. “No more fighting.” He took a deep breath, trying to be the level-headed one of the group. “First, we need to understand the gravity of our situation-” He held up a hand to interrupt Kevin from trying to point fingers “-and then calmly understand where we are and how to get out of it.”

A loud screech echoed behind the group and Edd’s eyes went wide. Viggo flinched and pulled the raven-haired one down to hide. The group all took the hint and did the same. Rufus Stephen, Viggo’s closest friend, pressed in close to Viggo. Whatever made that noise was close and on the prowl. Kevin’s heart pounded in his chest. They needed to get out of here. An exchange passed between Rufus and Viggo. Quietly, a black shadow engulfed the small group and they were gone from the eyes of the hunter.

Rufus was the first to step out of shadows. Hands in his pockets, hood pulled over his head, he turned to the black swirling portal and waited. The others would have a hard time traveling through it, except Viggo, and he wanted to be there to catch them when they all came through. He and Viggo had a lot of explaining to do once they found the safe house.

Nathan Goldberg was the next one to stumble through the portal. He fell flat on his face and crawled away from it, eyes wide in terror. He grasped Rufus’ leg and clung to it as if it were his life force. His body was cold and clammy, and Rufus did his best to help him relax. It was slowly working, but it wouldn’t do any good until everyone arrived.

Eddward Vincent fell out of the portal backwards and right on his rump. He was staring at the black pool before him, his body frozen in fear. Rufus pried Nat free and dragged Eddward back. The other didn’t seem to notice anyone touching him. He was settled carefully beside Nat and then Rufus turned to the Portal. Viggo and Kevin were the last ones, and he was growing impatient. Viggo couldn’t stay inside the darkness for too long or bad things started to happ-

The portal all but vomited out the remaining duo. Kevin had Viggo over his shoulders with a stern look on his face. Viggo’s own face was bleeding from the scalp. Rufus hurried over to them to help Kevin with Viggo, and shook his head when Kevin went to ask what the hell they’d just gone through. “Later,” Rufus said, “we have to get to the safe house. See if you can shake them out of it, but be gentle. Living your deepest fears isn’t always easy to snap out of.” Kevin stared at him and then looked to Nat and Edd. Carefully, he helped them to their feet. Eddward snapped out of it much faster than Nathan. He was able to help carry Nat to a small run down cabin.

“This place doesn’t look safe,” Kevin scowled.

“Cross over it,” Rufus stated, going first. Whatever he stepped into swirled in bright colors, like gasoline mixed in water. He waited on the other side, setting Viggo down on the grass that was actually green and waited for them. A glance was shared between the two stable friends and together they entered, crossing over the threshold.

It was like walking through jelly. All three boys gave a shudder and instantly the fears they’d experienced were lifted from them. Immediately, Nat perked up and was let go. He fell to his knees and started to kiss the grass with just enthusiasm. He stopped when he reached Rufus’ feet and looked up sheepishly. Eddward was taking deep breaths as if he’d been deprived of air for a long time. Kevin seemed stunned.

“Okay,” he said, finally turning to Rufus and Viggo. He pointed at the semiconscious violet haired man, seething. “I want some Goddamn answers and I want them now.” No one was going to reprimand Kevin this time. Edd wanted his own answers too. All three boys turned their attention to Rufus who merely sighed, hoisted Viggo up and motioned them to come into the house. He dropped the violet haired one on a chair and turned to the three boys. With a deep breath, he pat his hands and licked his lips.

“Alright,” he said, “I guess it’s time to explain.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

“Do you guys want something to drink?”

“Can you just get to the point, Stephen?” Kevin growled. “All you’re doing now is stalling.”

“No, I’m being a good host,” Rufus said. “Would you like something to drink?”

Nathan and Kevin shook their heads, but Edd agreed to a glass of water that he didn’t even touch. All three were watching the sleeping man on the chair and wondering when he’d wake. Rufus cleared his throat to get their attention. “First,” he said softly, “what you need to understand is that this wasn’t Viggo’s fault.” Kevin shot him a nasty look. “I know what you’re going to say but it isn’t.”

“Excuse me, but _how_ is not his fault?” Kevin straightened himself in his seat. He pointed at Viggo. “I _saw_ that darkness come from him and then we were all brought here.”

“It isn’t his fault because he didn’t activate it,” said Rufus with a sigh. “Something made the Darkness come forth and opened the door. That’s how we wound up here.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Secondly, I think the lot of us in the area are the only ones here right now. So thankfully, we know how many people to look for. Third, we have to wake him up because he’s the only one who can help us through this.”

“Oh yeah?” Kevin growled.

“Yes, because this world is a part of Viggo.” The boys stared at him. “It comes from inside his heart. It’s something he’s been burdened with since before he was born. This, by the way, is the Nightmare Realm.”

“N-Nightmare Realm?” Eddward asked.

“Yes,” said Rufus, nodding. He was ridiculously calm about everything he was saying. It was really starting to piss Kevin off. “Every thing you’ve ever seen or imagined, or others have imagined have all come from here. Every nightmare that has ever existed lives in this place. We are not safe until we escape it. The only way to do that is with Viggo’s help. But in order to wake him, I need to know what it was he saw, and the only person who can help with that is you, Kevin.”

“Me?” Kevin was surprised then.

“You were the last one with him,” said Rufus. “You saw what he saw. As of right now, he’s trapped in his own nightmare.” He touched Viggo’s head. “So tell me, Kevin… what did you see?” He turned his bright eyes on the other redhead.

“Man, what the fuck are you?” Kevin asked with a hiss. “You’re acting so calm about this entire situation. You went through that portal first, you’ve been best friends with Viggo for like… ever, and you know way too much information about this place! Are you like him? Are you both… not normal?” He rubbed his head. “And furthermore, why does it matter what I saw?”

“Because whatever you saw is the key to how to snap him out of it. So, what did you see?”

“Answer me first.”

Rufus took a deep breath and stood up, eyes narrowed. “I’m human, sort of. Viggo and I have been friends for a very long time. I’m calm because I’ve been through this before, and I know what to do and how to react to it. This world is possessed by Fear. You never show him what you’re afraid of and you’ll do fine.” He cocked his head. “So what’d you see?”

“I dunno. I saw eyes-”

“And teeth?” asked Eddward with a whisper. Kevin nodded, brow furrowed.

“And pitch black nothing?” Nat asked with a shudder.

“You guys too?”

“Focus,” came Rufus’ voice.

“Yeah, the eyes, teeth and the nothing all mixed together and then he got between us. Suddenly it took the black form of a lady. She said something, but I didn’t understand and then collapsed onto him. I grabbed him before he was sucked away into it and she attacked… I dunno how we made it out alive.”

“Good.” Rufus reached for Viggo and placed a hand on his purple hair. “Phobos… come here.” From Viggo, a black cloud formed. Eddward dropped his water glass and exclaimed as one eye rolled from the black and a wide set mouth grinned at Rufus. “Don’t play games, Phobos. I know what he saw, now release him. You need him to be alive as much as anyone else does, or more.” He stared the creature down. The cloud frowned then, the mouth literally turning upside down. “Don’t make me get him myself.”

 _”You humans are no fun.”_ The voice was slithery and made everyone feel uncomfortable. The cloud dissipated and sank back into Viggo. Then, the blue-eyed man woke with a gasp and coughed.

“Hey, hey,” Rufus said, patting his back gently. “Easy.”

“Where-where are we?”

“The Safe House.”

Viggo looked to the people in his home. “At least we didn’t lose anyone.”

“Almost lost you.”

“HA!” Viggo laughed. “Remember, he’s tried this once before. He started to die when I did.” He pat the others head and looked at his guests. A worried look, an angry look, and a look of disgust met him. They were well-deserved. “Alright, I guess I’ll start from the beginning.”


End file.
